Mudkip's Christmas
by taking my time
Summary: Some story that just popped into my head. Mudkip forgot to buy everyone gifts for Christmas, will he get the perfect gift just in time?


7:59...8:00 Beep Beep Beep

The alarm clock from the shelf raised the eyes of a sleeping Mudkip named well, Mudkip. He slowly got up from his warm and cozy straw bed as he stretched out his muscles. He gave out a small yawn and walked over to the window, where a tiny bit of snow was falling from the dark sky... wait a minute. Why is it dark outside? He looks over at his clock. 8:01... PM

"Aw crap!" He yelled. "I set my clock to PM instead of AM again. I forgot to buy everyone gifts for Christmas."

He looks at the calender. It read, December 24.

"Aw crap it's Christmas! I need to get everyone gifts ASAP!" He said as he ran to the front door.

'BONK!'

"Aw crap! I forgot I got that door installed!" He said as he rubbed his head after the collision. He opened the front door and ran outside. The cold wind blew against him as he ran across the soft snow which left tiny foot prints behind him.

He made his way across the bridge and overlooked Pokemon Square. He made a dash to the nearest shop.

"The Kecleon Shop!" He said with a smile on his face."They got to still be open. I must hurry!" He ran as fast as he could to the Kecleon shop, but when he got there, nobody was there. Instead there was a note on the desk. It said:

Went to the party. Be back tomorrow-

Kecleon Bro's.

"Wait, they where brothers?" Mudkip thought to himself. "Wait, there was a party! Dang, Im going to miss it. And if I don't give anybody gifts, man I can't even think about it right now!"

At the party...

"Great party Gengar." Medicham said to Gengar who was in a tux and was holding a glass of champaign.

"Kekeke, I know. When they told me to plan the annual Christmas party, I was like.. wow you know. For once I feel like a member of the community." Gengar said. He overlooked the room crowded with all the Pokemon from the town. Everyone looked like they where having a good time, which made Gangar's smile get even wider.

"Hey bossssssssssss, is everyone here yetssss?" Ekans asked who was wearing a top hat and a bow tie.

"I think so, lets see here..." He flipped a few pages showing the number of invited guest. "Is Mudkip here?"

"No, I don't think so. I haven't seen him yet." Medicham said.

"If Mudkip doesn't get here and give me my present, I'm going to rip those orange fins off his little cheeks." An angry Chikorita said who was eating a bowl full of berrys, cookies and candy canes.

"Oh, give him time Chikorita. This wasn't the last time he was late. Remember the Hallowing Party three years ago?

Flash back

"Mudkip! Your late! And where is that 20 pound bag of candy you said you were bringing? Chikorita said who was looking at Mudkip who looked more like a giant bowling ball.

"Ow, my tummy hurts. Burp" He moaned.

End of Flash back

"Oh yeah, man you should have seen him after he dropped the weight. He looked like a giant blog with all that extra skin." Lombre said taking a sip of champaign.

"Well, he better hurry. He promised that he would bring me something nice for me. I just hope it isn't a clunk of wood. I'm going back to the food court." Chikorita said.

Back to Mudkip..

"Got to be an open store somewhere!" He said running all around the square saying catch me if you can.

2 hours later...

Mudkip was crawling along the snowy grounds, exhausted for running two hours straight from place to place. He was lost and cold, and the worst part he wasn't going to find any gifts for anybody. Tears started to fill his eyes as he lied in the cold snow. Everyone is going to hate now, this was worst than what happened at the talent show.

Flash back (Note, this will be script for the flashback)

Lombre: And now, Mudkip will be doing his uh... (looks at the peice of paper) impression of Ronald Reagan."

two claps are heard as Mudkip makes his way to the stage

Mudkip: Clears his throat Well, well, Nancy and I... well, George Bush, well, well, tear down this wall, jelly beans... well. Tada!

(Crickets chirp in the background)

Somebody in the audience: You suck!

(Mudkip lowers his head in shame.)

End of flash back

"Ronald Reagan?" He thought to himself. "That was my Howard Reagan impression. But now what am I going to do about the party. Wah! What am I going to do?"

Suddenly he noticed a dim light coming from a few yards away. He slowly got up and walked towards it. As he got closer he saw a shape of a stand. Someone was in there but he couldn't really tell who it was.

"Seasons greetings Mr. Kip." The figure said in a loud and powerful voice.

"Seasons greetings. Who are you?"

"I am Jesus."

(Jesus as himself)

"What!?" Mudkip shouted almost backing up a bit. "Are you really Jesus?"

"No, not really." The figure said. Suddenly the heavenly voices died and the glowing light that shun over the heavens went out revealing a fat blue man with an Orange Shirt.

"Wait, Bub's from Homestarrunner? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I mostly travel the Universe selling crap at a ridiculously low price, that you couldn't refuse anything I would have to offer." Bub's said taking out a box of junk out.

"Oh, let me see." Mudkip jumped on the counter and dug through the box. As he searched he saw something that made his eyes sparkle. "Yes! Yes it's perfect! Perfect!" He shouted with joy. Soon he was running with energy as he made his way towards the party.

Back at the party...

Everyone was crowded around the Christmas Tree, each with a gift in hand. Everyone was talking amongst them selfs as Gengar floated above the crowd and gently knocked a spoon against the glass making a small sound that got everyones attention.

"Enemies of all kind. It is an honor to have been given the opportunity to be the host of this wonderful party. In fact, it was a lot better than Charzard's party last year. Talk about Chestnuts roasting on an open fire eh?"

The crowd started laughing, Charzard gave out a small laugh but soon walked back a bit.

"Well," Gangar said raising his glass. "I am glad everyone showed up, well except for one. Mudkip wasn't able to show up."

Crowed: Awwwwwwwwwwwww.

"I know I know, tragedy. Kekekeke. Well, lets start opening them presents."

"Not so fast!" A sudden voice said. Everyone looked around wondering where the mysterious voice came from. Suddenly there was a noise coming from the chimney. Soot started to fall as the sound of someone trying to crawl down the chimney echoed throughout the room.

"It's Santa!" Caterpie yelled with excitement.

"HA! Told you he was real Alakazam!" Tyranitar said with glee.

"Oh that is not Father Christmas my dear friend." Alakazam said smirking.

Everyone gathered around the chimney as the thumping sound got louder and louder, when suddenly,

Poof

A black critter plopped out. He started to shake himself off trying to get the soot off of himself but failed.

"Uh, you Squirtle, can you help me out here?" The critter said.

"Yeah sure, I'll help you." The Squirtle said. He took a deep breath and gushed out a ton of water that made the critter fall back and hit against the wall of the chimney. As all the soot got washed up, they revealed a Mudkip in a Santa's outfit with a bag on his back.

"Ho ho ho. Merry Christmas everyone!" Mudkip said trying to imitate Santa. "Here you go everybody" He said throwing gifts at random People. Then Mudkip made his was towards Chikorita. He handed her a golden box with a red ribbon over it. "Merry Christmas." He said cheerfully.

The Chikorita looked at him shyly. "Oh, you shouldn't have... gimme!" she grabbed the box and ripped the golden wrapping away. After ripping the box to shreds, she laid her eyes before her gift. "Ah, Mudkip... what is this?" She said frowning. Everyone looked at the gift. It was a green rectangular box like object that had a gray square near the top that had the label "Game Boy" on the top.

"What's a Game Boy?" Lombre asked.

"I don't know, but it was so ridiculously cheap. It was an offer I couldn't refuse. So I bought everyone one." Mudkip said smiling. "Well, does everyone like it?"

Nobody said a word as they looked at the contraction. Everyone looked disappointed, and Gengar just frowned. Mudkip noticed this and soon looked sad.

"Foolish Mudkip." Gengar said. "Christmas is not about giving presents. It's about getting good presents! Good!"

"Actually," Charzard interrupted. "This could be a good chewer for my back tooth. It's been killing me for the last couple of weeks and this could be good to chew on."

"Yeah, me and Metapod could toss this around." Caterpie said. "This could be a great toy to play with."

"Yeah, and that slot on the back, I could put my lucky coin in there." Said Alakazam.

Suddenly everybody started talking about what they could do with Kip's gift. Everyone seemed pleased with it and they all thanked him for the wonderful ridiculously cheap contraction.

"You know," Chikorita said getting close to Mudkip. "This would be a nice balancer for that crooked table in my house. Thank you Kip."

"Oh come one people!" Gengar said in an outrage. Do you even know what that thing is?"

"Don't worry Gengar." Mudkip said handing him a thin rectangular gift. "I got you something different."

"Really? Wow, gosh thanks buddy." Gengar opened it up, revealing a DVD Case. "What? Deep Impact?"

IPB Image

"Yeah! I know that you love that movie so much. I gave you another one."

"Aw man, this is the worst-

"Best Christmas Ever!"

"But it's not Christmas." Tyranitar said. "Its July."

Suddenly everyone got quiet.

"Sorry Tyranitar but you were never invited this year." Gengar said.

THE END


End file.
